You Smarty but Nasty
by Hideki Haruno-Uchiha
Summary: Ikuti kisah Albus Potter sehari-harinya sebagai orang jenius namun mesum. NoMAGIC.


**You Smarty and Nasty**

 **Hideki-Haruno Uchiha**

 **Disclaimer : J. K Rowling.**

 **Rated : T+ (semi M untuk Mesum)**

 **Warning's : OOC, OC, Other Characters, NextGen, Typo everywhere, gaje, n bla..bla..bla**

 **Genre : Comedy and Romance**

 **You Don't Like? Don't Read!**

 **Enjoy It!**

.

.

.

Chapter 1 : Beruntung atau Sialkah dirimu, Albus?

.

.

.

"James! Bangun, ini hari pertama sekolah!" seorang cowok berambut hitam berkacamata bulat, tampak membangunkan kakaknya yang seenak jidatnya ngorok dengan kerasnya. Si cowok itu kesal karena kakaknya samasekali tidak mau bangun, si cowok yang diketahui bernama Albus Potter ini keluar dari kamarnya dan kemudian kembali sambil membawa seember air. Albus yang kerap disapa Al mengambil ancang-ancang untuk membanjur kakaknya dengan wajah psikopat ala Light Yagami di anime Death Note *Segitunya kok?*.

SPLASH!

"Keparat! Siapa yang pagi-pagi ini membanjur diriku yang super ganteng ini!" James Potter terbangun sambil memasang gaya narsis *pagi-pagi udah narsis -_-*.

Albus muntah-muntah sejenak dan kembali pulih "Kampret kau bilang dirimu ganteng! Cepat mandi sana, aku dan Lily sudah berpakaian seragam dan sedangkan kau masih menggunakan piama." Ujar Albus yang ternyata sudah memakai seragamnya yang berlogo 'Hogwarts High School'.

"Iya, dasar adik cerewet!" James bukannya bangun malah tidur lagi, dasar -_-

" _Mate_ , jika kau tidak bangun juga majalah bo-piip- *disensor pasti tahu kan?* _limited edition_ milikmu ini kuberikan pada Mum." Albus menyeringai melambai-lambaikan majalah 'suci' milik James dengan mimisan di hidungnya *lho?*

JEGERR

Seakan-akan petir menyambar telinganya, dengan secepat kilatnya James bangun dan merebut majalah itu dari adik laki-lakinya.

"JANGAN! Jangan berikan ini pada Mum, baiklah aku bangun. Tapi jangan berikan ini pada Mum." James dengan _puppy eyes no jutsu_ *kaya Tobi di Naruto aja* miliknya. Lalu langsung ngacir ke kamar mandi.

Albus yang melihat kakaknya hanya tertawa dan langsung membuka majalah 'suci' itu sambil tertawa mesum *Dasar otak Hentai! Pagi-pagi udah baca gituan*

.

.

.

"Al, ini _sandwich_ isi tuna-mu!"

"Sudah di mulutku."

"James, cepat sebentar lagi kita akan berangkat!"

"Aye aye!"

Suasana ruang makan keluarga sangat ribut, ketiga Potter muda tampak bersiap-siap untuk berangkat sekolah. Hanya Lily Potter-lah yang sudah sangat siap.

"Dad, tunggu kami! Sekolah Lily kan satu arah dengan sekolah kami." Pinta Al, yang sedang mengikat tali sepatu kets-nya.

" _Please_ , sebentar lagi!" James juga sedang mengikat tali sepatunya.

Sementara Harry Potter melongokan kepalanya keluar dari jendela mobil yang sudah ada Lily di dalam, cuma tersenyum (sok) bijaksana.

"Kalian berdua jalan kaki saja, sekali-kali olahraga." Katanya lalu menyalakan mobilnya lalu pergi begitu saja.

"NOOOOOOO~!" teriak dua bersaudara ini galau.

.

.

.

"Ini semua salahmu! Kalau saja aku tidak ikut rapat penting perkumpulan bodohmu itu, aku tidak akan telat!" Kata Albus sambil menendang kerikil-kerikil di jalan.

"Hah, kan tidak apa-apa sekali-kali telat sedikit." Ujar James sambil berjalan dengan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala.

"Hn." Dengus Al.

"Hei, itu pacarku Annie aku akan jalan bersama dengannya. Sementara kau jomblo kau akan berjalan sendirian ke sekolah, haha." Ejek James lalu berlari ke arah pacarnya Annie Carlson.

"Seenaknya kau mengataiku jomblo!" Albus dengan raut wajah kesal kembali berjalan menuju sekolah 'Benar juga sih.' Batinnya menghela napas.

Al menghela napasnya, kenapa dia apes di pertamanya sekolah? Pertama dia tidak diantar dan kedua tahu-tahu dia ditinggal sendirian...apakah...apakah APA DIA LEBIH GANTENG DARIPADA DAD DAN KAKAKNYA?! *enggak nyambung*

Tiba-tiba, Al melihat seorang gadis yang berseragam sama dengannya yang tampak mencari-cari sesuatu. Al yang pertama kali melihat gadis itu tidak bisa meneguk ludahnya karena...

'TUBUHNYA SEXY SEKALIIII~!' teriak Al dalam hati, dia langsung menghampiri gadis itu.

"Ehem." Albus berdeham ketika sudah sampai tepat di samping gadis itu. Gadis itu menoleh dan menatapnya bingung.

"Apa ada yang bisa kubantu? Kau tampaknya sedang mencari sesuatu, Nona." Kata Albus padahal _inner_ -nya menjerit-jerit karena cantik dan _sexy-_ nya gadis itu.

Dalam pikiran Albus...

'Mata biru yang indah, rambut pirang yang berkilauan, wajah bagaikan hime-hime di Jepang *karena gadis ini keturunan jepang.*! Dan yang terpenting adalah...DADA YANG BESAAAAR!'

"I-iya, ponselku terjatuh di sekitar sini tapi tetap saja tidak ketemu." Ujar Gadis itu yang akhirnya menatap Albus yang menahan agar darah tidak keluar dari hidungnya karena melihat ehem-dada-ehem yang lumayan besar. Albus mengangguk mengerti, ia memutuskan membantu gadis itu, tapi sebelumnya yah...ia menanyakan nama gadis itu.

"Siapa namamu, Nona?" Albus mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aku Alicia Houthman." Alicia atau dipanggil Ally menyambut uluran tangan Albus dengan wajah memerah.

"Hn. Perkenalkan namaku Albus Severus Potter yang baik, tampan, dan setia membantu." Albus memperkenalkan dirinya dengan wajah sombong.

"BOHONG ITU!" teriak James dari kejauhan.

"JANGAN IKUT CAMPUR!" teriak Albus sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kakaknya dari kejauhan. Ally hanya terkikik melihat tingkah laku Albus. Albus langsung berdeham kembali.

"Memangnya—maaf kalau ini menurutmu pribadi—apa yang membuatmu penting dari ponselmu itu?" tanya Albus.

"Soalnya di ponselku itu ada banyak kontak-kontak pribadi, aplikasi yang penting, dan juga foto-foto ku yang—eh tadi-"

"AKU AKAN MEMBANTUMU NONA!" teriak Albus dengan mata berapi-api semangat (Baca : Api mesum)

'Menurut teori bokep Dad, jika perempuan keceplosan tentang foto di ponselnya artinya...ITU ADALAH FOTO HENTAI MILIKNYA!' *Dia nya jadi gini karena suka menonton dan membaca manga hentai pinjaman James.*

CPROT

"Kyaa...kau mimisan! Apa kau sakit?" tanya Ally.

"Hn. Aku tak apa-apa, ponselmu lebih penting dari pada ini." Kata Albus sambil menunjuk lubang hidungnya yang mimisan.

Albus menatap jam tangannya, masih pukul 6.15 'Masih ada waktu untuk mencari ponsel sang Nona Manis ini.' Batinnya.

.

.

.

'Ayo dimana kau ponsel? Cepat tunjukkan dirimu dan foto gadis itu!' batin Albus sembari mengacak-acak semak-semak, barangkali ponselnya di situ.

Ally tidak menyangka, pemuda tampan nan keren ini mau dengan ikhlas membantunya *padahal nggak tahu modus Albus* padahal ia pindahan dari Jepang. Jadi dia belum punya teman baru.

"Eh, Ally," Ally menjerit dalam hati kenapa Albus tahu-tahu memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya, "Apa kau masih ingat di mana terakhir kali ponselmu berada?"

"Ah, rasanya aku ingat," Ally merogoh saku rok-nya, sementara Albus memandanginya dengan tidak sabar 'cepatlah Nona! Aku harus sampai ke sana sebelum pukul 6.45 karena aku masih punya waktu 20 menit yang berguna untuk menonton video hentai *nggak berguna samasekali -_-...* cepatlah Nona!cepatlah!' _inner_ -nya menjerit-jerit alay dan tak berguna.

"Rasanya aku menyimpan di—eh?—ternyata ada di saku jasku." Ujar Ally mengambil _smartphone_ -nya yang ternyata berada di saku jasnya. Albus hanya menganga tak percaya.

'T-te-ternyata ada di saku jasnya? Fotoku hilanglah sudah.' Batinnya menatap sedih karena tidak bisa mendapat foto hentai gadis itu. *tapi masih ada waktu untuk menonton 'itu' kan?*

"Eh—syukurlah kalau ketemu, mau berjalan bersamaku?" tanya Albus yang berusaha menghilangkan ekspresi sedihnya dengan senyuman.

Ally yang mendengar ajakan itu wajahnya tambah memerah "M-mau."

.

.

.

Saat sampai di Hogwarts High School, Albus dan Ally berpisah, Albus bilang kalau dia mau ketemu kakaknya untuk urusan penting. Padahal mau berkumpul dengan teman-teman organisasi-nya yang laknat itu.

Kalian mau tahu apa organisasi laknat itu? Organisasi-nya adalah OPP atau disebut Organisasi Perbokepan Pria *gaje banget kan?*.

Albus sampai di sebuah pintu ruangan di tempel kertas yang bertuliskan 'RAPAT RAHASIA, YANG TIDAK BERKEPENTINGAN JANGAN MASUK! ATAU MATI DI TEMPAT!' padahal saat itu tidak ada rapat rahasia yang ternyata anggota OPP sedang menonton video kau-tahu-apa-itu. Albus membuka pintu itu dan mendapati ruangan itu dalam keadaan gelap dan hanya cahaya _Infocus_ yang sedang menampilkan video yah...

"Cepat tutup lagi pintunya!" perintah James.

"Iya." Albus menutup kembali pintunya dan duduk di tempat duduk yang sudah di siapkan, bisa di bilang tatanan ruangan itu mirip bioskop. Sebenarnya itu adalah ruangan khusus OPP.

"Hehehehe...pemanasan mata ini sangat berguna ya." Celetuk Scorpius Malfoy dengan tawa mesum, dan diikuti lainnya yang sependapat dengan Scorpius.

Pada pukul 6.40, tiba-tiba _infocus_ itu mati seketika membuat markas OPP menjadi gelap total, lalu ditambah dengan adanya gempa bumi.

"GAAHH! LINDUNGI DIRI KALIAN! INI BUKAN GEMPA BUMI BIASA!" James panik berlindung di meja.

Kalian mungkin berpikir mungkin itu gempa vulkanik atau gempa tektonik? Bukan! Itu bukanlah gempa biasa, melainkan itu gempa...

"ANTI-OPP DATAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNGGGGGG!" teriak semua anggota OPP termasuk Albus.

BRAK

Pintu markas itu terbuka, tampak segerombolan siswi yang membawa gergaji mesin, pedang, _rifles_ , _machine gun_ , _bazooka_ , dan lain-lain *ini mau perang atau apa sih?* tampak pacar James, Annie Carlson membawa gergaji mesin dengan efek darah di sekitar gergaji membuat sang _Leader_ (James) dan para anggotanya bergidik ketakutan.

"Jelaskan apa yang kalian lakukan di pagi hari ini." Annie dengan suara horror plus suara gergaji mesin yang menyala.

"KAMI MENONTON VIDEO BOKEP, ANNIE!" teriak salah satu anggota OPP.

'Setelah aku disiksa lahir dan batin oleh Annie, aku akan membunuhmu nanti.' Batin James kesal.

"LADIES! HAJAR PRIA-PRIA MESUM INI!"

"OK LEADER~!"

"KYAAA!" teriak para OPP ketakutan.

Mari kita doakan para anggota OPP agar sehat wal afiat (Termasuk James dan Albus).

.

.

.

"Aduh~" Albus mengelus-elus kepalanya yang habis dihajar tadi sambil berjalan terpincang-pinjang menuju kelasnya, XI-A. Dia membuka pintu kelasnya sambil berjalan lesu menuju tempat duduknya yang di samping gadis berwajah cantik seperti _Hime_ dan berdada-

"ALLY!"

"Eh—Halo Al." Sapa Ally dengan riang.

'YES! AKU DUDUK DENGAN NONA MANIS INI! BERUNTUNGNYA DIRIKU!' batin Albus dengan wajah mesum ala Naruto di Naruto Shippuden episode 311 saat prolog 'Road to Ninja' *kalian tahukan yang ini?*

"Al, kenapa wajahmu? Kau habis di hajar siapa?" tanya Ally dengan cemas dengan wajah Albus yang lebam-lebam.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku tertabrak pohon (?)." katanya dengan penjelasan yang tidak masuk akal, Ally cuma mengangguk.

'Kenapa Ally tiba-tiba memanggilku Al? Bukankah ini seperti seorang gadis memanggil suffix- kun? BUKANKAH INI MEMBANGKITKAN SEMANGAT PRIA?!' *Apaan coba?*

"Hei Ally, begitu melihat wajamu yang oriental itu kau pasti dari Jepang ya?"

"Ya, aku pindahan dari Jepang daerah Kanto."

'Daerah Kanto? Berarti tetangga sama Light Yagami dong.' Batin Albus yang imajinasi-nya udah aneh-aneh.

"Bisa bahasa Jepang dong?" tanya Albus.

"Iya."

"Sekali-kali ajari aku bahasa Jepang dong." Kata Albus 'Biar tambah mengerti saat nonton anime Hentai.' Batinnya.

"Boleh."

" _Thanks_."

Albus senang hari ini, di balik apesnya hidup pasti ada berkah.

BRAK

Pintu kelas terbuka, dan sosok guru bertubuh tinggi tegap, berambut coklat, dan bermata abu-abu, membawa majalah 'suci' duduk di mejanya.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak."

"Selamat pagi."

"Aku Mr. Lowell, dan aku akan menjadi wali kelas kalian." Katanya sambil membaca majalah 'suci'-nya.

Anak-anak kelas XI-A _sweatdrop_ melihat hobi wali kelas mereka itu. Ini akan menjadi kelas termesum, karena sebagian anak laki-lakinya anggota OPP.

"Baiklah kita akan langsung membuat organisasi kelas, aku mau menyiram tanaman dulu."

"Pak guru tidak konsisten! Masa kami yang membuat organisasi kelas-nya?" protes salah satu siswa.

"JADI KALIAN MAU DI SIRAM, HAH!" teriak Mr. Lowell .

Krik...krik...krik

"Eh, silakan anda menyiram dulu, _Sir_." Ujar Albus.

Sementara guru itu keluar dengan misuh-misuh tidak jelas.

"Baiklah, aku yang akan memimpin pembuatan organisasi kelas. Nah, siapa yang ingin menjadi ketua kelasnya?"

"KAU SAJA AL!"

"Kenapa?"

Salah satu siswa maju ke depan dan membisiki Albus, sementara Albus senyam-senyum sendiri.

"Hehehehehe." Tawa mesumnya terdengar. "Ehem, siapa yang ingin menjadi wakil ketua kelasnya?"

"Aku." Sebuah tangan teracung ke atas, Albus menatap siapa yang mengacungkan tangannya.

'Sialan, Rosie? Kenapa dia mau menjadi wakilnya.' Batin Albus kesal.

Sebuah kode kedipan mata dari Rose Weasley seakan-akan mengatakan 'Aku tahu alasanmu menjadi ketua kelas agar sering bertemu , kau cerdas namun mesum, Al.'

Al yang mengerti kode kedipan itu memegang kepalanya 'KENAPA ADA KATA MESUM DI AKHIR KODE ITU SIH?!' katanya balas mengedip.

'Memang kenyataannya begitu kan?'

Albus tepar seketika.

.

.

.

Akhirnya organisasi kelas terbentuk :

Ketua Kelas : Albus Potter

Wakil Ketua Kelas : Rose Weasley

Bendahara : Fred Weasley

Sekretaris : Alicia Houthman

Seksi Kesenian : Kyle Waterson

Seksi Kebersihan : Jonah Ferrel .Jr.

Seksi Keamanan : Jill White dan Hillary Bowman ( keduanya Anggota Anti-OPP)

Seksi Keagamaan : Chris Carrol

Seksi Olahraga : Jack Gilbert

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **a\n : Halo! Hideki kembali menyapa kalian semua. Kalian berpikir fic ini mirip fic My Stupid Boyfriend milik Icha-chan ren kan? Memang ini mirip seperti pembukaannya, organisasi laknatnya, dan lain-lain. Tapi Hideki akan minta izin pada author Icha-chan Ren untuk fic ini. Kalau kalian suka tidak apa-apa, kalau nggak ya nggak usah nge-flame. Maaf kalau Albus dan James nya jadi mesum, demi kepentingan peran.**

 **Oh ya, Hideki butuh OC. Sebutkan nama, ciri-ciri, serta hobi. Baik guru, anggota OPP maupun anti-OPP...pilih kelas XI-A sampai XI-F, bisa juga senior.**

 **Batas sampai chap 5**

 **Mind 2 RnR?**


End file.
